Yōko Hikasa
| birth_place = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 2007–present | agent = I'm Enterprise | known_for = | credits = | height = 155 cm | website = | module = | years_active = 2009–present | label = Pony Canyon }} }} is a Japanese voice actress and singer affiliated with I'm Enterprise. Biography Hikasa aspired to become a voice actress after watching Sailor Moon and later attended Nihon Narration Engi Kenkyūjo, a voice actor training school. She is a member of the five-girl pop music group Ro-Kyu-Bu!, along with Kana Hanazawa, Yuka Iguchi, Rina Hidaka and Yui Ogura. The group takes its name from the anime series Ro-Kyu-Bu!; the five members voice main characters in the series. Their first single "Shoot!" was released on August 17, 2011 and was used as the opening theme of Ro-Kyu-Bu!. Ro-Kyu-Bu! put out the album Pure Elements on October 5, 2011. Hikasa has been married since 2015. Filmography Television animation ;2007 *''Sketchbook ~full color'S~, Minamo Negishi ;2008 *Ghost Hound, Female Elementary School Student B (ep 12) *Monochrome Factor, Schoolgirl (ep 5) ;2009 *Asura Cryin', Ritsu Shioizumi *Asura Cryin' 2, Ritsu Shiozumi *Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Satan *K-ON!, Mio Akiyama *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02, Shrine Maiden (ep 12) *Toradora!, Schoolgirl (ep 18) *Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza, Iwai Hinasaki & Yayoi Kayahara *Basquash!, Child B (ep 2), Nyapico (ep 1) *Modern Magic Made Simple, Mio Kisaragi (ep 2), Official (ep 4) ;2010 *Demon King Daimao, Junko Hattori *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru, Cartoon-character Costume (ep 11), Rina, Schoolgirl 1 (ep 8) *Kakko-Kawaii Sengen!, Kao-chan *K-ON!!, Mio Akiyama *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi, Reika *Occult Academy, Maya Kumashiro *The Qwaser of Stigmata, Hana Katsuragi *Seitokai Yakuindomo, Shino Amakusa *Sekirei: Pure Engagement, Yashima *Heaven's Lost Property Forte, Hiyori Kazane *Chu-Bra!!, Kiyono Amahara *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Woman (ep 8A) *MonHun Nikki Girigiri Airū-mura Airū Kiki Ippatsu, Caster *Yumeiro Pâtissière, Katie Capucine *Working!!, Izumi Takanashi ;2011 *Infinite Stratos, Houki Shinonono *Is This a Zombie?, Seraphim *The Qwaser of Stigmata II, Hana Katsuragi *Dog Days, Brioche d'Arquien *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital, Kyōkotsu's Daughter *Hanasaku Iroha, Enishi Shijima (young) *Beelzebub, Azusa Fujisaki *Manyū Hiken-chō, Oume *Moshidora, Minami Kawashima *MonHun Nikki Girigiri Airū-mura G, Nyaster *Rio - Rainbow Gate!, Linda (LINDA-R-2007) *Ro-Kyu-Bu!, Saki Nagatsuka *Working'!!, Izumi Takanashi ;2012 *Daily Lives of High School Boys, Literature Girl *Inu × Boku SS, Nobara Yukinokōji *Campione!, Erica Blandelli *Kingdom, Kyō Kai *Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate, Kimika Haida *Code:Breaker, Sakura Sakurakōji *Gokujyo., Aya Akabane *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead, Seraphim *Say "I love you.", Female Student *Sengoku Collection, Vengeful Fang Akechi Mitsuhide *Tanken Driland, Haruka *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse, Niram Rawamunando *Dog Days', Brioche d'Arquien *High School DxD, Rias Gremory *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero, Myuu Ōsawa *Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You, Kayura Tsurugino *Hyouka, Quiz Study Group Chairman *Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God: The Orpheus Order, Mizerka *Btooom!, Hidemi Kinoshita *Medaka Box Abnormal, Saki Sukinasaki *Bodacious Space Pirates, Lynn Lambretta ;2013 *Flowers of Evil, Nanako Saeki *Infinite Stratos 2, Houki Shinonono *Karneval, Tsubaki *Cuticle Detective Inaba, Gabriella *Kingdom 2, Kyō Kai *Majestic Prince (manga), Kei Kugimiya *Senki Zesshō Symphogear G, Maria Cadenzavna Eve *Tamako Market, Hinako Kitashirakawa, Mari Uotani *Danganronpa: The Animation, Kyōko Kirigiri *Tanken Driland -1000-nen no Mahou-, Haruka *The Severing Crime Edge, Ruka Shihoudou *High School DxD New, Rias Gremory *The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Emi Yusa/Heroine Emilia *Hayate the Combat Butler! Cuties, Kayura Tsurugino *Samurai Bride, Musashi Miyamoto *Free!, Rei Ryugazaki (Young) *Haganai NEXT, Hinata Hidaka *Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies, Ellie *Yama no Susume, Kaede *Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS, Saki Nagatsuka ;2014 *M3 the dark metal, Emiru Hazaki *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!!, Isna *Girl Friend BETA, Risa Shinomiya *If Her Flag Breaks, Rin Eiyūzaki *The File of Young Kindaichi Returns, Runa Mizuki *Daimidaler the Sound Robot, Kyōko Sonan *Saki - The Nationals, Satoha Tsujigaito *Seitokai Yakuindomo*, Shino Amakusa *Bladedance of Elementalers, Restia Ashdoll *Z/X Ignition, Michael *Sword Art Online II, Endô *Terraformars, Grace *Trinity Seven, Mira Yamana *No Game, No Life, Stephanie Dora *Nobunaga The Fool, Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc *Hanamonogatari, Higasa *Phi Brain - Kami no Puzzle, Mizerka *Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution, Hyōgo Azai *Pokémon XY, Nami *Mushishi: The Next Chapter, Teru *Yama no Susume Second Season, Kaede Saitō ;2015 *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign, Horn Skuld, Tomoe Saotome *Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya, Horn Skuld *Rin-ne, Rina Mizuki *Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri, Yao Haa Dusi *Maria the Virgin Witch, Artemis *Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma, Natsume Sendawara, Orie Sendawara *Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX, Maria Cadenzavna Eve *Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?, Freya *Dog Days'', Brioche d'Arquien *High School DxD BorN, Rias Gremory *Bikini Warriors, Fighter *Sound! Euphonium, Aoi Saitō, Brass Band Member *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz!, Hibari Kurihara *Yurikuma Arashi, Kaoru Harishima *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace, Kuro Tokage *Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers, Nachetanya *Working!!!, Izumi Takanashi *Subete ga F ni Naru, Ayako Shimada *Attack on Titan: Junior High, Frieda Reiss *My Monster Secret, Tōko Shiragami *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, Lafter Frankland *Chivalry of a Failed Knight, Kanata Totokubara ;2016 *Bakuon!!, Tazuko *Berserk, Farnese *Bubuki Buranki, Mami Horino / Zetsubi Hazama *Bubuki Buranki: The Gentle Giants of the Galaxy, Zetsubi Hazama, Double de Vaire *Cheating Craft, Li Xing / Anri *Classicaloid, Kurage *Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen, Kyoko Kirigiri *Dimension W, Cedric Morgan *Flip Flappers, Sayuri *Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri - Enryuu-hen, Yao Haa Dusi *Hitori no Shita the outcast, Natsuka *Keijo!!!!!!!!, Miku Kobayakawa *Macross Delta, Claire Paddle *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad, Esra *Magical Girl Raising Project, Ruler / Sanae Mokuou *New Game!, Kō Yagami *Long Riders!, Saki Takamiya *Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation, Echo *Please Tell Me! Galko-chan, Galko's older sister, Protagonist (ep 11) *Pokémon: XY & Z, Amelia *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-, Insane woman (ep 22) *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars, Ryu (ep 6) *Sweetness and Lightning, Mikio's mother *Sound! Euphonium 2, Aoi Saitō *The Great Passage, Midori Kishibe *The Morose Mononokean, Kōra *Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, Relie Aingram *WWW.Working!!, Sayuri Muranushi ;2017 *Fūka, Tomomi-sensei *Interviews with Monster Girls, Sakie Satō *Hand Shakers, Bind *''Piace: Watashi no Italian, Ruri Fujiki *''Little Witch Academia, Diana Cavendish *The Eccentric Family 2, Gyokuran *Sin: The 7 Deadly Sins, Greed Demon Lord Mammon (eps 1-2, 4, 9-11) *Berserk, Farnese *Aikatsu Stars!, Elza Forte *Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ, Maria Cadenzavna Eve *Re:Creators, Alicetelia February *Aho Girl, Yoshie Hanabatake *Jūni Taisen, Toshiko Inō/Boar *Altair: A Record of Battles"' (Shara) *''New Game!!, Kō Yagami ;2018 *Hakyū Hoshin Engi, So Dakki *Saredo Tsumibito wa Ryū to Odoru: Dances with the Dragons, Jivunya Lorezzo *High School DxD Hero, Rias Gremory *Hinamatsuri, Utako *Pop Team Epic, Popuko (Episode 4-A) *Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online, Pitohui *Junji Ito Collection, Riko *Goblin Slayer, Witch *Attack on Titan Season 3, Frieda Reiss ;2019 *Domestic Girlfriend, Hina Tachibana *Manaria Friends, Ann *W'z, Yukine Drama CD *Watashi ni xx Shinasai!'' (2012), Yukina Himuro *''Taiyō no Ie'' (2012), Chihiro *''Last Game'' (2015 - 2016), Mikoto Kujō Original video animation (OVA) *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete'' (2009), Edge Citizen *''Code Geass: Akito the Exiled'' (2012), Kousaka Ayano *''Yozakura Quartet: Tsuki ni Naku'' (2013), Nadeshiko Matsudaira Original net animation (ONA) *''Comical Psychosomatic Medicine'' (2015), Iyashi Kangoshi Theatrical animation *''Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel'' (2008), Woman C *''Heaven's Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork'' (2011), Hiyori Kazane *''K-On! the Movie'' (2011), Mio Akiyama *''Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth (2011), Kayura Tsurugino *''Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danbōru Senki W'' (2012), Fran *''Hal'' (2013), Kurumi *''Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki'' (2013), Shutaura Sequenzia *''Little Witch Academia'' (2013), Diana Cavendish *''New Initial D the Movie'' (2016), Mako Sato *''Planetarian: Hoshi no Hito'' (2016), Job *''Majestic Prince: Genetic Awakening'' (2016), Kei Kugimiya *''The Irregular at Magic High School The Movie: The Girl Who Calls the Stars'' (2017), Angelina Kudou Shields *''Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms'' (2018), Tita Video games *''Ken to Mahou to Gakuen Mono'' (????), Female Gnome *''Megazone 23: Aoi Garland'' (2007), Mami Nakagawa *''Granado Espada'' (2006), Berroniff *''K-On! Hōkago Live!!'' (2010), Mio Akiyama *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' (2010), Kirigiri Kyouko *''Fire Emblem Heroes'' (2017), Fir *''Umineko no Naku koro ni: Majo to Suiri no Rondo'' (2010), Satan *''L@ve once'' (2010), Meru Toritome *''Black Rock Shooter: The Game'' (2011), Shizu *''Umineko no Naku koro ni Chiru: Shinjitsu to Gensō no Nocturne'' (2011), Satan *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' (2012), Juliet Starling (as default setting in PS3 Japanese version) *''Phantasy Star Online 2'' (2012), Echo *''Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus'' (2013), Ryōbi *''Super Heroine Chronicle'' (2014), Houki Shinonono *''Granblue Fantasy'' (2014), Anne, Selfira *''Makai Shin Trillion'' (2015), Faust *''Senran Kagura: Estival Versus'' (2015), Ryōbi *''Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni'' (2015), Momo Kuzuryū *''Street Fighter V'' (2016), Laura Matsuda *''Lord of Vermilion Arena'' (2015), Yaiba *''7th Dragon 2020'' (2011) **''7th Dragon 2020-II'' (2013) **''7th Dragon III code:VFD'' (2016) *''Dragon Quest Heroes II'' (2016), Minea *Fushigi no Gensokyo 3 (2014), Marisa Kirisame **''Touhou Genso Wanderer (2015), Marisa Kirisame **''Fushigi no Gensokyo TOD -RELOADED- (2016), Marisa Kirisame *''Senki Zesshō Symphogear XD Unlimited (2017), Maria Cadenzavna Eve *''Infinite Stratos: Archetype Breaker'' (2017), Houki Shinonono *''BanG Dream! Girls Band Party'' (2017), Tomoe Udagawa *''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' (2018), Weiss Schnee *''Brave Neptune'' (2018), Kukei *''Dragalia Lost'' (2018), Celliera Discography Singles & albums As the voice actor for Mio Akiyama in K-On!, she participated to four singles and two albums. * "Cagayake! Girls" ranked #2 on Japanese Oricon singles charts. * "Don't say 'lazy'" ranked #3 on Oricon singles charts, and was awarded Animation Kobe's "Best Song" award. * ranked #3 on Oricon singles charts. * ranked #2 on Oricon singles charts. * ranked #1 on Oricon albums charts. ;Below are singles under her own name. * , used as the ending theme for the anime series Attack on Titan. * , used as the theme song for the anime movie Hal. * , used as the ending theme for the anime series Diamond no Ace. * , used as the opening theme for the anime series Z/X Ignition. * "Rhythm Dimension" along with Shiina-Tactix. ;Below are albums under her own name. *''Glamorous Songs'' (July 17, 2013) *''Couleur'' (September 3, 2014) DVD/Blu-ray * Hikasa Yoko GLAMOROUS LIVE Blu-ray & DVD released date: April 16, 2014''. * Hikasa Yoko Live Tour Le Tour de Couleur Blu-ray & DVD released date: March 18, 2015''. References External links * * Official agency profile * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Kanagawa Prefecture Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Musicians from Kanagawa Prefecture Category:Anime singers Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese singers